


Howard Stark and The Grandson

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Pepper Potts, Gen, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Maria Stark Lives, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter drops by the Tower and walks in on some interesting guests.*“Anthony,” Maria’s voice broke up the moment. Tony shifted to stand beside Peter, throwing an arm around his shoulders and dragging him close. Maria looked curious as she gazed at Peter. “Who is this?”“Mum, my apologies. Seems I forgot to tell you that Peter would be dropping by this afternoon,” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s shoulder.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 84
Kudos: 1511
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics





	Howard Stark and The Grandson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and kudos you are giving the series! It makes me so happy to see so many of you enjoying this series! I am overwhelmed by all the love! 
> 
> This prompt is from storyspinner16 from Fanfiction - What about an AU where Howard is still alive, and Tony forgets to introduce him to Peter so he just shows up randomly one day with a child and Howard thinks that he's Tony's biological child and Tony doesn't bother to correct him. Ergo, Howard is convinced that he has a grandson. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes.

Peter wished his spider-sense was a little more fine-tuned.

Of course, walking into the Stark Tower he had no reason for it to go off. It was one of the places that Peter felt the safest. The Tower was a source of comfort. It was one of the few places where Peter’s senses didn’t go into overdrive and one of the places where Peter didn’t have to pretend that he wasn’t an enhanced individual. So, when Peter entered the tower, half his body seemingly inside his backpack as he rummaged for his latest chemistry test where he had gotten a perfect mark, eager to show Mr. Stark, he didn’t think there would be anything amiss. His mentor had promised that if he had gotten a perfect score, he would go on a joy ride in the Ironman suit with Peter, something that Peter was excited to collect on.

“HA! I told you I could do it,” Peter crowed, hand rummaging in his bag as he stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse. “The perfect score and I can prove it, if I just can. Just. Find. My. Test. Ha!”

Peter beamed, finally finding the test and pulled it out with a flourish, finally looking up. His eyes took in the scene and the bright grin on his face fell slightly as he took in the tension of the room. He swallowed nervously, grin falling completely as everyone turned to look at him.

Mr. Stark and Pepper were seated one of the couches, bodies looking tense. On the opposite couch were two people that Peter hadn’t met before but looked vaguely familiar. It took Peter a moment to connect the dots. He was looking at Maria and Howard Stark.

Mr. Stark didn’t talk about his parents with Peter and he was wise enough to never ask. He had read enough to know that Mr. Stark and his dad didn’t have the best relationship and it became even more strained when Tony took over the company.

“Hey kid,” Tony said, standing up. He moved towards Peter, his body tense in a way that Peter wasn’t used to seeing. Usually, it was only Ross who could make Tony tense up like this. Or Captain America but Peter knew better than to bring up that can of worms. “Good job. I had no doubt you would ace that test.”

“Thanks,” Peter said quietly. He shifted from foot to foot, duck his gaze when he caught Mr. Stark’s parents staring at him with such intensity it made the hair on the back of his neck tingle. He swallowed when Tony stood in front of him, blocking his view and putting his hands on his shoulder. “M’ sorry. I didn’t know you had company.”

“Hey,” Tony gave a soft smile. “You’re welcome anytime, kiddo. You know that. Let me see that test.”

Peter handed it over, still very much aware that everyone was staring at them.

Tony scanned it quickly, his smile growing. “I’m so proud of you kid. Want me to hang it on the fridge?”

Peter cheeks flushed red but something warm flickered in his chest at the thought.

“Anthony,” Maria’s voice broke up the moment. Tony shifted to stand beside Peter, throwing an arm around his shoulders and dragging him close. Maria looked curious as she gazed at Peter. “Who is this?”

“Mum, my apologies. Seems I forgot to tell you that Peter would be dropping by this afternoon,” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s shoulder.

“Seems you _forgot_ to tell us we had a grandson too,” Howard’s sharp and disapproving tone made Peter shiver.

“Oh, dad. I would never forget to tell you that,” Tony said, his grin sharp. “I simply wouldn’t.”

“Oh boy,” Peter heard Pepper mutter under her breath.

“What’s your name boy?” Howard demanded more than asked, ignoring Tony’s snarky retort.

Peter swallowed, looking to Tony for guidance. Peter was still reeling from the fact that Tony hadn’t denied that Peter wasn’t his son.

May had been the one to broach the subject nearly a month ago with Peter. One night over Thai she brought up the subject of their relationship and how happy she was that Peter had a good male role model in his life. She hadn’t been mad and assured Peter that nobody could replace Ben or his parents and that it was okay if he saw Tony as a father figure. Peter was both thrilled and feeling guilty and was still trying to work out his feelings towards Tony. He wasn’t sure if Tony wanted him talking to his parents and Howard’s stare was so intimidating that Peter could feel his mouth drying up.

Tony gave a small nod and a comforting squeeze of his shoulder.

“I’m Peter,” Peter introduced himself, his voice barely above a whisper. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Peter,” Maria said before Howard could respond, her voice kind. “You said something about a test when you entered?”

Peter gave a shy nod. “A chemistry test. I – I got a perfect score.”

“That’s wonderful,” Maria smiled brightly. “Congratulations, Peter.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, feeling uneasy as the satisfied nod that Howard gave.

“You’re smart. Good,” Howard said.

“Peter goes to Midtown School of Science and Technology,” Tony said, pride tinging his voice. “but he could go to any school and we would still be very proud of him.”

Peter blinked at the sudden sting of tears. Tony’s voice was so sincere that it made old feelings stir up inside him.

“How old are you, Peter?” Howard asked.

“Umm, I’m fifteen,” Peter said.

Howard nodded. “Anthony, I hope you have already started grooming him to take over SI. Stark men start early and if he is to take over one day he needs to be prepared.”

Peter sent Tony a panicked look.

“Peter hasn’t decided what he wants to do when he leaves school,” Tony said firmly. “And we will support him no matter what he decides.”

“My grandson will be taking over SI,” Howard said in a tone that held no room for argument.

Peter could feel the air shift and he shivered. He could hear Tony’s jaw clench tightly and the way his heart started beat a little faster. He pressed himself against Tony, shrinking under Howard’s stare.

“Howard,” Maria warned in a tired voice.

“Perhaps we could discuss Peter’s future when he’s old enough to shave,” Pepper interrupted firmly, standing up and smoothing her clothes. Her heels clicked against the floor as the cross the room to Peter and Tony. “Sweetheart, you must be hungry from school. Let’s get you something to eat.” She squeezed Tony’s arm before taking Peter’s hand and leading them both him and Tony into the kitchen.

“Really Anthony,” Peter heard Howard’s disapproving huff.

“Miss Potts,” Peter whispered as she took him into the kitchen. “Should I go?”

“No Peter,” Pepper smiled at him. “You don’t need to leave.”

“I want you here kid,” Tony said, his voice strained but clearly trying to hide it, turning his back on his parents still in the living room. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know they would be dropping by today. They’ll be gone soon.”

Pepper moved to the fridge and opened it up. She pulled some left-over pasta from the night before and placed the bowl in the microwave.

Peter winced as the furious whispered argument that was happening in the living room behind them and he ducked his head.

“Howard, you will leave this alone. Right now,” Maria whispered harshly. “I won’t wait another fifteen years to be able to know our grandson. He didn’t even tell us he had a child.”

  
“Anthony is raising the next generation of Stark –“ Howard begun but his wife cut him off angrily.

“Enough. Tony has raised a wonderful boy and has felt that he couldn’t even _tell_ us about him for fear of you,” Maria snapped. “You will leave this boy alone and you will leave Anthony and Pepper to continue raising this boy _their_ way. If you can’t then I suggest you gather your things and go.”

“Maybe I should go,” Peter said quietly, shoulder’s hunching.

Tony caught the action and his jaw tightened. He casted a glare in the direction of his parents in the living room. “You ignore everything he’s saying Peter. My father….”

“Your mum is yelling at him,” Peter swallowed. “She’s mad at him and telling him to back off.” Peter blinked tearily up at Tony. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make them argue! I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”

“Peter,” Tony said firmly, placing both hands on Peter’s shoulder and looking him directly in the eye. “This was not your fault. Not at all. My parents and I have always had a strained relationship. I don’t want you to blame yourself. I don’t want _our_ relationship to be like that ever.”

Peter nodded and hugged Tony tightly, hiding his face in Tony’s chest. He shuddered as Tony’s hand carded through his hair and felt a kiss pressed onto the crown of his head.

“I love you Peter. You’re an amazing kid. _My_ amazing kid,” Tony said.

“I love you too,” Peter said, his voice muffled by Tony’s shirt. “You’re a good dad.”

Tony’s arms tightened around him and another kiss was pressed to the crown of his head.

Peter wasn’t sure how this was going to end. He didn’t know what his relationship would Tony’s parents would be or if they would even be in his future. But that didn’t matter, because he had Tony and Pepper and it was more family than Peter had been expecting.


End file.
